Bye Bye My Friends
by SharlynK
Summary: Ma deuxième fic HP que j'ai faite sur mon forum et qui a eu pas mal de succès, mais pas mal de larmes aussi... ça parle essentiellement de la vie de J&L avant puis pendant leur mort.
1. Et elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter

**BYE BYE MY FRIENDS**

Chapitre I

Et elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter ?

Sirius regardait les photos de mariage de James et Lily avec un sourire tendre. Ils avaient fait une superbe fête, pleine d'amour et de joie… Il se vit, lui-même, à côté de James, dont il était le témoin, faire de grands signes au photographe. De l'autre côté se tenait Remus, témoin de Lily, qui souriait lui aussi en agitant la main. Peter se tenait plus en retrait de la photo, mais souriait lui aussi. Il examina les autres photos, James et Lily en train de danser, la fête, lui-même en train de décorer leur voiture dehors avec Remus et Peter (à l'aide d'un bon vieux sort), ou encore Peter transformé en rat terrorisant les invités, bondissant au milieu de la salle (« Un rat ! Un raaaaat ! » avait hurlé la mère de Lily). Que de rires ce jour-là… Les parents de Lily, étonnés par la magie, ne cessant de poser des questions à tout le monde, ceux de Remus et de Peter… Sirius soupira en pensant que ses parents n'étaient pas là, eux, chose qui pouvait paraître compréhensible, mais qui le décevait tout de même…

"Alors, elles sont jolies, hein ?" demanda une voix claire derrière lui.

Lily Potter se tenait à côté, sur le canapé du salon des Potter, arborant un grand sourire (bien qu'il sonnât faux), ses cheveux auburn ondulant autour d'elle.

"Oui, à part le fait qu'elles ont à peu près un an de retard, tout va bien, Lily", répondit-il en riant d'un rire semblable à un aboiement.

"Oh, je n'ai malheureusement pu les récupérer que hier…"

"Ce n'est pas grave…"

On entendit un cri à l'étage.

"Harry s'est réveillé", constata Lily. "Je reviens."

Elle monta les escaliers de la petite maison de Godric's Hollow à grande vitesse. Sirius continuait de regarder les photos du mariage. Elle finit par revenir, le bébé dans les bras.

"Harry, dis bonjour à tonton Sirius…"

Mais le bébé continua de pleurer.

"Il pleure parce que James n'est pas là… C'est tout le temps comme ça…"

Sirius vit une larme couler sur la joue de Lily.

"Il va revenir, Lily. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui…"

"Mais, Sirius, ça fait une journée qu'ils sont partis ! Dumbledore avait dit deux ou trois heures, le temps d'espionner un peu ce coin de Londres…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, James et Remus savent se défendre."

"Mais si jamais… Si jamais je me retrouvais toute seule… S'il les trouvait… S'il les tuait… Tu imagines…"

Elle éclata en sanglots.

"Arrête, Lily", coupa Sirius. "Tout se passe très bien pour eux, j'en suis sûr…"

"Tu as raison, je suis idiote de m'inquiéter…"

* * *

À des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme brun à lunettes, d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux en bataille, courait dans la rue comme un dératé. Il repéra un angle de mur et s'y dissimula pour reprendre son souffle, épuisé. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et faillit hurler de terreur, brandissant sa baguette qui émit un faible rai de lumière, éclairant le visage d'un autre jeune homme du même âge. 

"Hé ! C'est moi !"

"Remus ! Dépêche-toi, faut qu'on s'arrache !"

Remus Lupin attrapa James Potter par le bras et l'entraîna en direction d'un passage secret dans la roche.

"Bien vu", dit James, essoufflé.

"Remarqué ça tout l'heure, en fuyant", lâcha Remus dans un souffle.

"On est foutus, Remus, ils sont après nous…"

"Comme des rats… On est fait comme des rats…"

En sortant du passage, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sombre.

"On devrait transplaner", dit James.

"J'ai essayé, pour te rejoindre… Ils ont dû jeter un maléfice Anti-Transplanage ici…"

"Oh,merde", siffla James. "Faut rejoindre le ministère, alors…"

"Trop loin."

"Bon, alors… Le Chaudron Baveur ! C'est pas loin, non ?"

"Oui… allons-y…"

Ils partirent en direction du vieux bar, courant toujours comme s'ils avaient la mort aux trousses (d'ailleurs, c'était le cas). Quand soudain, James se retourna.

"Tu as entendu ?"

"Quoi ?" dit Remus, tendant l'oreille.

Un sifflement sourd retentit dans l'air, bientôt suivi d'un « bang ! » assourdissant. Quelque chose heurta le mur à côté de James avec un clang métallique et retomba sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" dit James en ramassant la chose, intrigué.

Un petit objet cylindrique, écrasé, brillait à la lumière de la baguette de James.

"C'est pas le truc qu'utilisent les Moldus pour se battre ? Les « pistolets » ou quelque chose du genre ?" demanda Remus.

"Si, c'est ça… Eh, attends voir… C'est en argent…"

"Quoi !"

Remus sursauta.

"Eh bien, quoi « quoi » … oh, merde !"

James obligea Remus à se baisser tandis qu'un nouveau projectile les frôlait de peu.

"Cours !"

Ils se remirent à courir, terrorisés devant l'avalanche de balles qui leur tombait dessus. Enfin, il leur sembla que le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un porche.

"Mais comment ils ont su que…"

"Les revoilà !"

Remus tendit sa baguette et cria : « _Stupéfix ! _». On entendit un bruit sourd et un gémissement. Il tira James par le bras et tous deux se remirent à courir.

"On… est… presque… arrivés…" souffla Remus. "Au bout…de la… rue…"

Ils décampaient sous le bruit des balles sifflantes et les jets de lumière verte provoqués par les Mangemorts. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui et un hurlement de douleur. Il se retourna, et horrifié, constata que James ne le suivait plus : il était étendu sur le sol et se tenait la jambe en gémissant. Remus s'arrêta, hésitant. S'il partait au secours de James, ils risquaient d'y rester tous les deux… Mais jamais il ne pourrait le laisser aux griffes des Mangemorts… Lui qui l'avait aidé tant de fois où il risquait d'y laisser la vie… Remus fit son choix : il courut vers James en hurlant :

"Tiens bon, Cornedrue !"

James était à terre : visiblement l'une des balles d'argent l'avait touché à la jambe.

"Argh, ça déchire ce truc…"

"Tiens bon, mon vieux, je vais te sortir de là…"

"Laisse tomber, Remus, ils arrivent… Tu vas te faire tuer avec ces machins… Laisse, je te dis, casse-toi…"

Mais Remus le souleva et tenta de le remettre sur pied.

"Relève-toi, essaye, je vais te soutenir…"

Un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre et cette fois ce fut Remus qui poussa un cri de douleur et flancha sous le poids de James.

"Lunard !"

"T'inquiète, ça va aller ! Allez, faut marcher…"

Remus et James essayèrent d'avancer vers l'auberge, l'un boitant, appuyé sur Remus, l'autre le bras droit en sang. Les Mangemorts se rapprochaient et envoyaient une pluie de sorts et de balles. Bellatrix Lestrange en tête, hurla aux deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, triomphante :

"Lupin ! Potter ! Vous n'y arriverez pas ! J'enverrai les faire-parts à mon cher cousin, si ça vous dit ! Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir ! Je pourrai toujours lui dire que vous êtes morts en héros, si vous voulez ! En fuyant comme des lapins !"

James siffla une réponse peu galante et tendit le bras derrière lui, hurlant le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit, à savoir le maléfice du Saucisson :

"_Petrificus Totalus !"_

Bellatrix poussa un cri; les Mangemorts suivant ralentirent : la chute de la jeune femme en travers du chemin les empêcha momentanément de passer. Ils se contentèrent de tirer de nouveau avec leurs armes à feu et de lancer de féroces _« Avada Kedavra ! »._ Les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent de ce court répit pour se précipiter à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, là où le sort d'Anti-Transplanage n'avait certainement pas été appliqué. Heureusement, à cette heure tardive, la salle d'accueil était déserte.

"Hé là !" Cria le barman. "Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?"

"Où va-t-on ?" dit Remus à James d'une voix faible.

"Chez moi ! C'est plus sûr…"

Deux secondes plus tard, ils avaient transplané.

* * *

Lily et Sirius sursautèrent lorsqu'un « CRAC ! » sonore retentit dans le salon. 

"James ! Remus !"

Remus lâcha James et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en gémissant. James tomba dans les bras de Lily et de Sirius qui l'aida à s'asseoir. Lily le prit dans ses bras en pleurant, l'étreignit avec force sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

"Oh James, j'ai eu si peur… j'étais si inquiète...

Sirius partit dans la cuisine et revint avec de l'eau et de quoi nettoyer les plaies des jeunes hommes.

"Vous êtes dans un bel état !" dit-il d'une voix inquiète. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"On racontera plus tard, tu veux ?" répondit Remus, les yeux fermés, serrant les dents.

"J'ai prévenu Maugrey, il devrait arriver", dit Lily d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. "Il va s'occuper de vous…"

Elle examina la jambe de James et le bras de Remus et poussa un cri d'horreur.

"Mais enfin, ce sont des blessures par balle !"

"Par QUOI ?" dit Sirius, sans comprendre. "Ils ne se sont pas pris des ballons dans la figure tout de même !"

"Non, par balle !"

Lily expliqua le procédé à Sirius, vaguement intéressé.

"OK… et pourquoi les Mangemorts utilisent des pistolets, maintenant ? Ils ne savent plus lancer de sorts ?"

"Si, je te rassure, ils savent", pesta James. "Mais on dirait qu'ils savaient aussi pour Remus…"

"Ce ne sont quand même pas…"

"Si", dit Remus. "Ce sont des balles d'argent."

"Oh non ! Ça va aller ?"

"Oui, oui, ça va, ce n'est rien, et puis, j'ai eu de la chance, ça ne m'a touché qu'au bras…"

"Je vois ça… Mais comment auraient-ils pu être au courant ? Nous sommes les seuls avec Peter, Dumbledore, quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et…"

"Et Rogue", dit James froidement. "Tu paries combien qu'il a alerté Voldemort ?"

"James, arrête avec lui, tu veux ?" s'écria Lily, exaspérée."Rogue sert l'Ordre, maintenant ! Il est de notre côté !"

"Pff… Il aurait très bien pu lui dire avant…"

"Dans ce cas, ils auraient eu milles occasions de se servir de balles argentées ! Non, quelqu'un l'a prévenu il y a peu de temps…"

"Ça, ça veut dire qu'il y a un traître dans l'Ordre, Lily", dit James, levant un sourcil.

Il poussa un hurlement lorsque cette dernière versa de l'alcool sur sa blessure.

"Je sais. J'ai du mal à y croire…", dit Lily, ignorant le "AIE-EUH" de James.

Elle renifla.

"Chérie, arrête…"

"Mais regarde-toi ! Tu aurais très bien pu y passer ce soir ! Il y a un traître parmi nous et les membres de l'Ordre, Remus et toi avez failli mourir, et Peter qui ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis deux semaines… Qui sait, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose… Oh James, j'ai peur… Regardez-vous tous les deux, ça ne devait être qu'une simple mission d'observation…"

"Il semblerait que Dumbledore ait eu raison", intervint Sirius, "il y avait vraiment un QG de Mangemorts là-bas… Quant à Peter…"

Personne ne souffla mot. Tous savaient très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance que Peter soit encore en vie. D'ailleurs, lui qui avait un véritable don pour la fuite (et pour cause), c'était louche qu'il disparaisse comme ça… Tous partageaient la même pensée : soit il avait fui l'Ordre, soit il était mort, ou pire… Une sonnerie rompit le silence.

"Ça doit être Maugrey", dit Lily avec un sourire à l'attention de James et Remus. "Il est très doué dans les sorts de soin, d'ici quelques minutes, vous n'aurez plus rien."

"Chouette, plus que quelques minutes à tenir avant que je puisse enfin arrêter de m'empêcher de perdre connaissance", dit Remus avec un faible sourire.

"Bienvenue au club, vieux", renchérit James.

Enfin, un personnage étrange entra dans la salle. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, un Auror du ministère et surtout un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait le visage buriné et marqué de nombreuses cicatrices.

"B'soir tout le monde", dit-il d'une voix rauque, en claudiquant sur sa jambe de bois. "Alors les jeunes, on s'est fait canarder ?"

"Oh, ça ira, Maugrey", répondit James en lui serrant la main.

"Bonsoir, James. Je m'occupe de toi dans deux minutes. Bonsoir Lily."

Cette dernière le serra dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait du Christ réincarné.

"Salut, Black. Bonsoir, Lupin."

Puis il se mit au-dessus des deux blessés, marmonna quelques formules magiques, et quelques minutes plus tard, les blessures avait disparu.

"Fioou, merci, Maugrey", dit Remus en se massant le bras. "Tu peux te lever, James ?"

"Ouais, génial. Merci, vieux."

"De rien, les jeunes. Faites plus attention la prochaine fois", grogna-t-il.

"Promis", dit Remus avec un sourire.

"Réunion au QG, les enfants. Dumbledore est là. Vous venez ? On passe par la poudre de Cheminette."

Remus, James et Sirius se levèrent.

"Black, t'es gentil, tu restes avec Lily", dit alors Maugrey en fronçant les sourcils," pour la protéger s'il y a un problème. Elle doit rester s'occuper de Harry."

"Bien", acquiesça Sirius sans broncher.

Néanmoins, une drôle d'expression passa sur son visage, à mi-chemin entre la résignation et l'indignation. James le remarqua et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, l'air grave.

"Fais-ça pour moi, Patmol. Je te fais confiance."

Sirius sourit et hocha la tête. James, Remus et Maugrey disparurent dans la cheminée, engloutis par d'immenses flammes vertes…


	2. Soupçons

Bonjour et coucou à tous mes lecteurs ! Merci aux auteurs des 3 reviews ! Contente que ça vous plaise ;)

C'est une fiction un peu courte mais bon à l'origine il s'agissait d'un très long one-shot destiné à raconter les évènements qui conduisirent à la mort de Lily et James. En tout cas il y aura une suite c sûr et certain, la fiction est déjà terminée, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bon assez de blablas voici le chapitre II !

* * *

Chapitre II

Soupçons

La réunion avait lieu dans une pièce sombre, quelque part en Angleterre. Nombre des membres étaient déjà là ; ne pouvant plus retarder l'heure du rapport, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et déclara la séance ouverte. Il tapa dans ses mains : tous les membres de l'Ordre présents s'assirent et attendirent.

-Bien le bonsoir, mes amis…

Lui répondit des murmures respectueux.

-Nous avons aujourd'hui plusieurs problèmes à régler. Premièrement, la disparition de Peter Pettigrow.

James et Remus se regardèrent. Que faire ? Peter était leur ami, ils étaient désespérés…

-Deuxièmement, j'ai le regret de vous informer que le Clos de l'Aigle, à Londres sud, est bien un repaire de Mangemorts. Mr Potter et Mr Lupin nous feront leur rapport au mieux possible tout à l'heure.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent en silence.

-Bien. Je dois également vous rappeler, et cela ne va peut-être pas vous plaire, que depuis un an, nous savons qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. Hélas, il reste inconnu, ce qui, certainement, arrange l'un d'entre vous…

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'assistance. Parmi les sorciers, on pouvait reconnaître bien sûr Alastor Maugrey, mais aussi Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Molly Prewett, une petite femme à l'air larmoyant, un peu plus âgée que James et Remus, qui se tenait à côté d'un homme aux cheveux roux, Arthur Weasley; Sturgis Podmore, un jeune sorcier fringuant, Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés de l'école Poudlard, qui avait bien souvent surpris James, Remus, Sirius et Peter en train de faire des bêtises et aujourd'hui encore ne les lâchait pas des yeux, Elphias Doge, et un autre homme qui se tenait à côté de Dumbledore, l'air étrange, et qui se nommait Abelforth de son prénom (personne ne connaissait son nom de famille d'ailleurs) : certains prétendaient qu'il s'agissait du frère même d'Albus Dumbledore. Et enfin, sur le côté, tout seul dans un coin de la table, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et gras qui ne cessait de jeter des regards assassins à James et Remus, lesquels évitaient soigneusement de le regarder ou de lui adresser la parole.

-D'où tenez-vous cette source ? dit-il alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

-Du simple fait que les Potter et d'autres membres de l'Ordre ont été contraints de déménager subitement, Severus. Et cela m'inquiète d'autant plus que les Prewett ont été assassinés il y a une semaine, que…

Molly Prewett étouffa un sanglot.

-Que cela fait environ un mois que Caradoc Dearborn a disparu sans laisser de trace, et que les Londubat eux aussi ont du partir de leur maison récemment.

-Quelqu'un renseigne l'ennemi ! rugit Weasley en serrant Molly dans ses bras.

-C'est évident, Arthur, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Les Potter sont en sécurité, mais il semblerait que Voldemort s'acharne sur eux, et je viens d'apprendre d'Alastor que les Mangemorts se sont mis à utiliser des balles en argent tout à l'heure contre Mr Lupin et Mr Potter. Ce qui signifie encore que quelqu'un leur a dit que Mr Lupin était particulièrement… _allergique_ à ce genre de projectiles.

Rogue eut un sourire mauvais en regardant James et Remus. James se leva.

-Je suppose que ça t'arranges, _Servilus_ ? Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à dire que c'est toi ! cria-t-il.

-James !

Remus s'était levé lui aussi. Il saisit le bras de James et le força à se rasseoir.

-Laisse tomber, OK ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Jeunes gens ! coupa Dumbledore. Il est temps d'oublier vos vieilles querelles. Le passé, c'est le passé, est-ce bien clair ?

James grogna imperceptiblement et croisa les bras, lançant des coups d'œil haineux à Rogue.

-Bien. Continuons…

La réunion se poursuivit sans trop d'incidents. Bientôt il ne resta dans la salle, vers la fin du meeting, que Maugrey et Remus, à qui le vieil Auror désirait parler. Tous les autres rentrèrent chez eux. James salua Remus et s'en alla à son tour.

-Vous vouliez me parler, Maugrey ?

-Ouais.

-Allez-y.

Maugrey l'entraîna dans une pièce déserte et insonorisée, prit deux chaises et se tourna vers Remus intrigué.

-As-tu une idée de qui pourrait renseigner Voldemort ?

-Non. Enfin… j'en ai beaucoup, mais je préférerais ne pas y penser.

-Je vois… Dis-moi… Que penses-tu de Black en ce moment ?

-Sirius ?

-Oui.

-Heu… C'est vrai qu'il a un comportement étrange, ces temps-ci… Je le trouve méfiant…

-Mouais, méfiant… écoute, tu sais bien qu'il a été choisi comme Gardien du Secret des Potter par Dumbledore ? Lui seul peut révéler l'emplacement de leur maison à Godric's Hollow…

-Je sais.

-Je voudrais que tu le surveilles un peu.

-Comment ça ? Vous ne croyez quand même pas que…

-Aucune idée, fiston. Mais il vaut mieux prendre des précautions… Après tout, Sirius n'a jamais été très… respectueux de la loi…

Interloqué, Remus fixait à présent Maugrey sans savoir que penser.

-Et qui aurait pu te vendre ? Ainsi que Peter…

-Je sais, mais… Je suis désolé, j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Réfléchis-y, fiston.

-Oui…

Pendant ce temps, à Godric's Hollow…

Sirius et James bavardaient avec Lily.

-Remus n'est pas venu ?

-Faut croire que non, il est rentré chez lui, dit James en haussant les épaules. Il était fatigué, il m'a dit.

-Dites, commença Lily, vous ne le trouvez pas… bizarre en ce moment ? Il a l'air préoccupé.

James arrêta de faire des sourires à Harry et jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius et Lily.

-Tu le soupçonnes ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! cria Lily. Mais… Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Moi ? dit Sirius. Je fais confiance à Remus et Peter. Ils ne nous ont jamais trahis et je suis sûr qu'ils seraient capables de donner leurs vies pour sauver l'une des nôtres.

-Oui, dit James. Et puis, Remus s'inquiète pour sa mère. Il paraît que son état s'est aggravé depuis la mort de son père…

-C'est vrai, dit Lily.

-Et il se sent coupable de la mort de son père, ajouta Sirius. Il croit que c'est à cause de son appartenance à l'Ordre que les Mangemorts l'ont tué…

-Mais c'est à cause de ça, Sirius.

-Je sais. Évite de lui rappeler, Lily.

-Toujours est-il que ces derniers temps… Enfin, on a recouru au Fidelitas pour justement éviter ce genre de traîtrise. C'est déjà ça…

-Oui. Le problème, c'est que le Gardien du Secret a disparu…

-Je sais, soupira Sirius. On aurait peut-être pas du faire ça.

-J'ai confiance en Peter. Il ne trahira pas notre secret.

Lily soupira.

-J'aimerais te croire, James… Je persiste à croire que ta trop grande confiance te porteras tort un jour…

-Arrête, tu veux ? Je ne soupçonne pas plus Peter que Remus ou Sirius ! On est amis depuis plus de dix ans !

Nouveau soupir.

-Si tu le dis… ouh là, il est déjà presque neuf heures ! Sirius, ça te dit de rester pour manger ?

-Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Sirius avec un sourire.

-Tu ne veux pas aller voir si Remus n'est pas resté là-bas ? Il pourrait venir.

-J'y fonces.

-Merci. À tout de suite.

Remus doutait. De tout. De la véritable responsabilité de Sirius dans cette histoire, de la confiance que lui accordaient James et Lily, de lui-même surtout…

-Je ne sais plus que penser, Maugrey. Je… Oui, d'accord, j'avoue que l'idée que Sirius soit le traître m'a traversé l'esprit, mais… Enfin… Je ne sais plus. On a toujours été amis, tous les quatre… Je ne peux pas en soupçonner un plus que l'autre, mais…

Ils continuèrent à parler, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Sirius était arrivé et venait d'entendre la fin de la conversation. Ce dernier, furieux, tenta de ravaler sa colère. À présent, il se demandait si Remus n'essayait pas de monter Maugrey contre lui… Et dans la même occasion, James et Lily… qui avait peut-être raison d'ailleurs. Sirius ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Remus, surpris, et surtout, gêné.

-James et Lily nous invitent à manger, répondit Sirius froidement.

-C'est gentil de leur part… J'arrive. Bon, et bien, au revoir, Mr Maugrey.

-Appelle-moi Alastor, fiston. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Remus lui jeta un drôle de regard, inspira à fond, et sans croiser le chemin des yeux de Sirius, s'avança vers la porte.

-Allons-y.

Ils allèrent vers la cheminée dans un coin de la maison qui servait de QG à l'Ordre, et prirent la poudre de Cheminette, sans échanger le moindre regard ni la plus petite parole. Arrivés dans le salon des Potter, James les accosta et les invita à passer à table. Le petit monde s'assit autour de la grande table de bois de la salle à manger, mais un lourd silence s'était installé. James finit par prendre la parole, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ni Sirius ni Remus n'osait parler.

-Au fait, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire de ne plus essayer de transplaner ici. Il a jeté sur la maison le même sort qui empêche le transplanage à Poudlard. Ce sera pareil pour la poudre de Cheminette d'ici quelques heures.

-OK, dit simplement Sirius.

Lily arriva avec le plat de résistance et tout le monde poussa de grands « aaaaah », mais tous ces sourires sonnaient faux. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais chez les quatre adultes, comme une aura de soupçons et d'angoisse, quelque chose d'insaisissable, un air lourd qui planait sur la table. Ils mangèrent pratiquement sans échanger un mot : Sirius évitait soigneusement de regarder Remus qui faisait de même, Lily ne disait rien et détournait les yeux dès qu'elle croisait ceux de Remus ou de James. Quelques fades paroles furent échangées, mais jamais de façon directe. On essayait de rire, de se détendre, mais c'était impossible : comme une symphonie dont les notes s'échouent peu à peu, mais qui essaye désespérément de répandre l'harmonie…

-Il est tard, dit enfin Remus. Je vais y aller.

-Fais-donc, Lunard, dit tranquillement James.

-Moi aussi j'y vais, dit Sirius. Ma moto va prendre le froid si je la laisse trop longtemps dehors, continua-t-il.

-Bien. Au revoir, fit Lily avec un sourire triste.

Ils disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une fois dehors, les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent un moment.

-Sirius, quoi que tu aie entendu, il faut que tu saches que…

-Que quoi ? Que je suis un sale traître c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout, je…

-Je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des soupçons sur ceux que tu croyais être tes amis, jeta Sirius d'un ton glacial.

-Arrête, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, c'est Maugrey qui…

-Ouais, bien sûr. Écoute, vieux, je vais te dire un truc : si jamais il s'avère que tu donnes des renseignements à Voldemort depuis tout ce temps, je te jures que ça ira mal.

-Ça ne va pas, non ?

-Dis ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Plus maintenant. Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas le seul.

Cette phrase ébranla Remus avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Pétrifié, il jeta alors à Sirius un regard noir.

-Tu crois que c'est moi, c'est ça ? Je voudrais bien savoir qu'est-ce qui te pousses à croire ça !

-Même question !

-Sirius, moi non plus je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi, si tu veux savoir ! J'ai aucune preuve pour le moment, mais je te promets que si j'en trouves, je me ferais un plaisir de te dénoncer !

-Ouais, c'est cela… Tu connais ton problème, Remus ? T'aurais trop peur des représailles. Déjà, je suis sûr que tu es terrorisé par ton pote Voldemort, hein ? Tu n'oserais jamais le décevoir, même pour tes amis…

Le teint de Remus vira au rouge. Sirius le fixait sans ciller. Enfin, Remus commença à s'éloigner.

-Allez, vas-y, vas retrouver tes « amis » ! Et après, tu diras que tu es allé chez ta pauvre mère ! C'est certainement toi qui la rends malade !

À ces mots, Remus se retourna, la baguette à la main. Il s'avança vers Sirius, furieux.

-Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, Sirius !

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Viens te battre !

Remus stoppa.

-Et bien quoi ? C'est pas la pleine lune, t'as peur de pas pouvoir t'attaquer à moi ? lança Sirius sarcastiquement.

Cette fois-ci, Remus poussa un cri de rage, lâcha sa baguette et se jeta sur Sirius en lui expédiant un coup de poing au visage. Légèrement sonné, la lèvre en sang, Sirius se releva et frappa Remus à son tour. La bataille s'engagea, les deux anciens Maraudeurs s'envoyant des coups plus féroces les uns que les autres. À un moment, Remus jeta Sirius à terre : il heurta le trottoir mais se redressa aussitôt, balançant Remus contre le mur de la maison. Remus échappa à son étreinte et envoya un nouveau coup à Sirius qui tomba en arrière. Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

-Sirius ? Remus ?

James, médusé, se tenait sur le seuil, restant interdit.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes devenus fous ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Leurs vêtements étaient en pièces, ils étaient couverts de sang. Sirius saignait du nez et avait une lèvre enflée à tel point qu'il avait du mal à parler, Remus avait un œil au beurre noir et une entaille sur l'arcade sourcilière. La respiration haletante, ils observèrent James sans savoir quoi faire ou dire.

-Je rentre, dit Sirius.

Il enfourcha sa moto et la fit démarrer dans un immense vrombissement à réveiller les morts. Heureusement que le village dormait profondément… Puis l'engin s'envola, devenant bientôt un minuscule point dans le ciel, avant de disparaître. Remus récupéra sa baguette et tendit le bras au-dessus de la route. Instantanément, un immense bus à étages violet apparut dans la rue : le Magicobus. Remus monta à l'intérieur du véhicule sans dire un mot. James tenta de le retenir, mais il le repoussa violemment et le bus démarra avant, lui aussi, de disparaître. James, bientôt rejoint par Lily, resta sur le pavé, immobile, sans savoir quoi dire, trop choqué pour parler…

* * *


	3. Remords

Merci encore à tous les reviewers ! Désolée d'avoir beaucoup tardé sur cette suite j'ai eu des pépins avec récemment... mais tout va bienc réparé ! Et voilà donc un court chapitre 3 ! Le calme avant la tempête...

* * *

Chapitre III

Remords

Sirius était rentré chez lui, dans sa petite maison à Portsmouth. Furieux, il se prit un verre de xérès et s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Il y avait des moments où il préférait être un chien et vivre une vie de chien… tranquille, pas d'inquiétude, personne qui vous recherche, une petite caresse le matin pour attaquer la journée, qui se terminait avec le bol de croquettes et la douceur d'un panier. Juste vivre. Sans soucis. Il soupira et commença à lire _la Gazette du sorcier_ de ce matin, déposée devant sa porte. Il lut les premières lignes avant de jeter le journal par terre : que des mauvaises nouvelles, comme d'habitude en quelque sorte… Il commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir provoqué Remus, de s'être battu avec lui. Ça ne lui été jamais arrivé, sauf ces soirs de pleine lune où Remus n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Mais jamais les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient battus entre eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sirius ne savait même plus pourquoi ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Peut-être un besoin de se lâcher, de décompresser, d'effacer ce brouillard qui planait sur leur amitié… Sirius ne croyait pas une seconde que quiconque dans les Maraudeurs pouvait être un traître, et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Remus, même s'il doutait, et Sirius regrettait de s'être emporté ainsi… Seulement voilà Remus n'était pas au courant de la ruse utilisée par les Potter avec le sortilège Fidelitas et cela risquait de le monter contre lui. Il aurait tant voulu lui expliquer, lui avouer qu'il n'était plus le Gardien du Secret de l'emplacement de la maison des Potter mais que Peter avait prit la relève, un coup de bluff en quelque sorte… Peter était plutôt craintif et jamais Voldemort ne se douterait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir dire où habitait désormais James et Lily. Bien sûr, auparavant, quelqu'un avait du dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres où ils habitaient et c'était ce qui les avaient contraints à déménager et à utiliser le Fidelitas. Mais peu de personnes savaient à l'époque où les Potter logeaient… Et pourtant, quelqu'un avait trahi James et Lily. Mais qui ? Plus Sirius réfléchissait, plus il pensait que Remus n'était pas coupable. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça, jamais un Maraudeur ne ferait ça, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, supporté et fait ensemble… Et pourtant…

Sirius se leva. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir dire à Remus : « je suis désolé », pour pouvoir s'excuser, et à nouveau le considérer comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis… Mais il était tard, et connaissant Remus, il dormait depuis longtemps, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il opta donc pour la solution « dodo » d'autant plus qu'il était épuisé par l'affrontement et dans un état plutôt lamentable. Il éteignit la lampe de sa chambre et tomba encore tout habillé sur son lit, trop fatigué pour résister aux bras de Morphée…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vers neuf heures, James se réveilla avec l'atroce sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Il ouvrit les yeux, chercha la présence de Lily à ses côtés et ne la trouva pas. Il se leva en sursaut, mit un vieux peignoir et courut dans le couloir de l'étage de sa maison, vers la chambre du bébé. Ouvrant la porte en grand, il s'avança vers le berceau. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son fils avait disparu… Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Personne, ni dans le salon ni dans la cuisine, rien… juste un mot sur la table à manger. Il déplia le bout de papier, les mains tremblantes.

_Je suis partie en vitesse chez Frank et Alice avec Harry après avoir reçu un hibou en urgence ce matin. Tu dormais encore je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Rejoins-moi chez eux dès que tu peux. On a retrouvé Peter._

_Lily._

James fila s'habiller, à moitié inquiet pour Peter et en même temps soulagé. Deux minutes plus tard, il prit son balai dans un placard, puis fouilla dans un tiroir fermé à clé pour y retrouver sa bonne vieille cape d'invisibilité, soigneusement pliée au fond dudit tiroir. Il trouva un sort pour qu'elle tienne en place et enfourcha son balai. La cape était suffisamment grande pour le recouvrir tout entier, le balai avec. Il s'envola rapidement et monta assez haut, avant de filer vers le nord, vers Manchester où habitaient le couple Londubat, des membres de l'Ordre ayant eux aussi un bébé de l'âge de Harry.

Il arriva vers la fin de la matinée au domicile d'Alice et Frank. Il frappa à la porte de leur maison, un joli petit pavillon fleuri dans un village non loin de Manchester. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme brun, l'air sympathique, des yeux bleus rêveurs, ouvrit la porte en souriant.

-James ! On se demandait si tu n'avais pas décidé d'hiberner…

-Désolé Frank. Je me suis réveillé tard et avec ces vents contraires…

-Je comprends, vieux. Entre, je t'en prie.

James entra dans la maison et suivit Frank jusqu'au salon où quatre personnes discutaient vivement. La première était Lily, toujours aussi fraîche et jolie, même un dimanche matin, pensa James avec un sourire. À côté d'elle se tenait Alice Londubat, son joli visage rond et lunatique tourné vers son amie d'enfance. En face, vautré sur un fauteuil en chintz, Sirius était en grande conversation avec…  
-Peter !

James courut vers son ami et l'étreignit comme un frère.

-Hé ho, calme-toi, je vais bien…

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point nous étions inquiets… Si jamais ils t'avaient eu…

Peter Pettigrow, un jeune homme blond maigrelet, se rassit dans le canapé, bientôt rejoint par James et Frank.

-Eh bien, raconte, Peter… On attendait plus que James…

Et Peter commença son récit. D'après lui, lors de la dernière mission dont Maugrey l'avait acquitté, il avait suivi un Mangemort, Rodolphus Lestrange, jusque chez lui. Et puis tout avait mal tourné : Peter s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une aventure pas possible. Rodolphus l'avait surpris, caché derrière une poubelle, l'espionnant patiemment. Il avait failli le donner à Voldemort mais c'était sans compter le fait que Peter était incroyablement rapide et avait réussi à s'enfuir alors que Rodolphus l'avait ligoté dans son salon. Il aurait pu transplaner mais, même s'il avait honte à l'avouer, il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec cette pratique… aussi avait-il décidé de se rendre à Manchester, la ville la plus proche où on pourrait l'accueillir, par la voie moldue. Il avait donc volé une voiture dans un parking souterrain et grâce à un sortilège l'avait fait démarrer. Il aurait pu maintenir sa route jusqu'à Manchester ainsi : cela faisait une semaine qu'il aurait du rentrer, car suivre Rodolphus avait prit du temps, il devait donc filer plein gaz vers le sud. Mais sa voiture avait calé et Peter n'avait pas réussi à la faire redémarrer : il avait donc fallu chercher un billet de train. Pas de chance : il tomba au moment de la grève des trains et dut attendre cinq jours un train libre pour Manchester. Une longue journée et une nuit de route sur les rails, et, épuisé, il avait atteint la ville et roulé en vélo jusque chez les Londubat.

-Pff… Quelle histoire, soupira Sirius avec un léger sourire. Tu n'avais pas de balai ?

-Lestrange me l'avait prit.

-Tss… Et dire qu'on te croyait mort, Peter.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, répondit-il en riant. Je hais les trains moldus, au fait. Le Poudlard Express était nettement plus accueillant.

-Je veux bien te croire, lui dit Alice. L'autre jour, je devais aller voir ma mère dans les environs de Londres. Pour ne pas me faire remarquer, j'ai pris le train… Eh bien je ne recommencerai plus.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et continuèrent à bavarder gaiement.

-Au fait, demanda Lily, où est Neville ?

-Chez sa grand-mère. J'ai pensé que ces derniers temps, avec le déménagement et tout ça… Je vais lui laisser une petite semaine, histoire qu'il décompresse. Ça me déchire, Lily, mais j'ai peur qu'on nous attaque, tu comprends…

-Oui. Mais je préfère que Harry reste auprès de nous. Il est plus en sécurité dans la maison de Londres que chez ses grands-parents.

James eut un regard réprobateur mais ne dit rien. Il savait que Lily préférait garder Harry avec elle plutôt que de le confier aux parents de James : la solution avait déjà été envisagée. Mais Lily ne cessait de dire qu'elle ne faisait confiance à personne en ces temps de guerre, et bien que cela ait profondément vexé son mari, elle n'avait pas voulu revenir sur sa décision.

-Vous voulez rester à manger ? Demanda Alice. Ça nous ferait du bien un peu de compagnie. À part Alastor qui vient nous voir de temps en temps, il n'y a personne dans ce trou.

-J'accepte, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Tu as toujours de l'hydromel de chez Jerkins & Cie, Frank ? Non, je plaisantais, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe de Frank.

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux, se rappelant une soirée mémorable chez les Londubat où ils avaient tous fini complètement saouls, y compris Remus, qui d'ailleurs avait bien failli faire un coma éthylique. Frank lui rendit son sourire.

-J'en ai toujours mais il serait préférable de ne pas le sortir, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je pense aussi, dit James en riant. Et puis, l'alcool a toujours été mauvais pour les animaux, Patmol, chuchota-t-il à Sirius.

Ce dernier se força à rire en foudroyant James du regard, du genre « toi si je t'attrapes… ».

-Au fait, où est Remus ? demanda Frank. Je lui avait pourtant envoyé un hibou.

-Je ne sais pas, dit James. Euh, à ce propos, Sirius, j'aimerai que tu éclaircisses quelques petites choses, lança-t-il avec un regard plutôt répréhensif.

-Je ne penses pas que ce soit le moment idéal, James.

-Au contraire. C'est certainement pour ça que Remus n'est pas venu, je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. On s'est, heu, foutus sur la gueule, c'est tout.

Peter les regarda d'un air intrigué. Frank et Alice restèrent silencieux et tournèrent leurs yeux vers James.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ? demanda Peter, rompant le silence.

-Rien d'important, trancha Sirius.

Mais James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et raconta comment il avait surpris ses amis en train de se battre comme des Moldus dans la rue.

-Eh bien, vous êtes devenus fous ? lâcha enfin Peter. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-Rien d'important, te dis-je !

-Arrête Sirius, on ne s'est jamais battus entre nous ! Enfin, pas comme ça !

-James, on en parlera plus tard, tu veux ? Je ferais mes excuses à Remus, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

En réalité, c'était plus Sirius qui serait soulagé de s'excuser…

-Bon. Si tu insistes… Je supposes que vous aviez une bonne raison…

Sirius se retint de dire : « C'est toi et Lily, la bonne raison. », mais il se tut.

-À table, lança soudain la voix cristalline d'Alice qui s'était entre-temps éclipsée avec Lily dans la cuisine.

Tous se levèrent et de joyeux bavardages reprirent. Sirius espérait que la sonnette d'entrée allait sonner et que Remus se déciderait à venir, mais il n'en fut rien, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son sentiment de culpabilité. Il mangea en silence. Il fut bien obligé de rire lorsque le chat des Londubat, Nyxie, vint se lover sur ses genoux en plein milieu du repas et trouva l'endroit si confortable qu'il refusa de descendre. Tout le monde se mit à rire et Sirius termina le déjeuner avec un chat sur les genoux, ce qui, d'ailleurs, commençait sérieusement à réveiller ses instincts d'Animagus… James et Peter pouffaient de rire dès qu'ils apercevaient ce pauvre Sirius jeter des regards énervés sur le chat.

Enfin, après une durée qui lui sembla interminable, il put se lever et suivre les autres dans le salon. Remus n'était toujours pas venu, il se demandait si leur « petite altercation » d'hier au soir était pour lui plus importante que d'avoir retrouvé Peter… Mais alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Frank alla ouvrir, et la porte laissa entrer un Remus qui de toute évidence avait très mal dormi. Il portait encore la marque du coup que Sirius lui avait donné au-dessus de l'œil mais il avait du faire disparaître la coupure… Il souhaita le bonjour à l'assemblée et comme James courut vers Peter qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Eh bien, ce n'était pas la pleine lune hier soir il me semble ? Tu en fais une tête.

-Bah, ce n'est rien, Peter. Laisse tomber. Je suis bien content de t'avoir retrouvé…

-Moi aussi, je dois avouer que je me suis longtemps demandé si j'arriverais à revenir.

Il se mit à rire.

-L'important c'est qu'on soit tous là…

Tous opinèrent du chef. L'allégresse générale se ressentait dans la pièce mais Remus évitait soigneusement le regard de Sirius.

Vers la fin de la journée, après une sortie entre amis au bowling moldu de la ville, ils se retrouvèrent seuls derrière la porte de l'établissement, attendant les autres qui avaient un peu de mal avec l'argent moldu. Sirius inspira profondément et se tourna vers son vieil ami.

-Remus, je… non, vraiment, je me suis conduit comme un idiot. Excuse-moi.

Surpris, l'intéressé se retourna et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas que penser, Patmol. Je crois que moi aussi j'ai été trop méfiant…

-C'est compréhensible. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Si, moi aussi je te demande pardon.

Ils eurent un sourire gêné, puis se serrèrent la main.

-On est vraiment bêtes, Lunard. Sérieux, des vrais gamins.

-Je crois aussi, répondit Remus en riant. Bon, alors, on oublie ça ? On sera plus utiles à l'Ordre du Phénix si on redevient comme avant, vieux.

-Sûr, ajouta Sirius, soulagé.

Il était heureux d'avoir recollé les morceaux, libéré d'un énorme poids. Ce soir-là, il rentra chez lui sans se douter que le pire était à venir…


End file.
